Memories
by MoonlightSins
Summary: Natsu had the same special care he had everyday covering his guild mark. He wasn't able to erase it, after all Fairy Tail was his family. But if he didn't erased he had to be extremely careful with Lucy, she mustn't see it, because something that he won't do was allowing her to join to Fairy Tail, never again.


**Setting** : Not AU, but half-AU :'D probably. Tbh, I don't know.

 **Notes** : Really, I don't know where this idea came from. I just wanted to write something like this. I love mysteries and that kinda novels so... Yup! I really hope you like it~ I've already write something similar in Spanish

 **Pairings** : NaLu. It's definitely NaLu, darling. :D (No, no side pairings in this one, sorry)

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing~

* * *

 **Memories**.

.

 **Chapter One.**

A night without stars.

* * *

 _{...Once upon a time someone said that this place was **engulfed** in darkness, however that in no way means, there's no **light**...}_

* * *

The day was hot.

Not extraordinary hot as all the other summer days have been, neither cold and windy as the beginning of the fall should be. It was just enough warm and nice to take a stroll to somewhere in the city for —no particular reason… Maybe just enjoy the weather.

Which was exactly the reason why Natsu and Lucy, under the light of the sun, were walking cheerfully over the cobblestones of Hosenka's Main Street on their way to a small bar outskirts the city. The soft summer wind messed with their hair causing them to laugh and the red/orange shadows the city had given everything a magical-like sight to everybody.

It was a normal summer day.

Not even a little different from the others. Leaves falling from the trees and children playing with them, parents watching them over with a wide smile on their faces and some young couples like them just laughing cheerfully for not a special reason.

It looked like an usual day.

No one would ever imagine what was going to happen later that night. How could they? The day wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad either. It was just a normal one.

Earlier that morning had Lucy woke up with a wide smile surprising Natsu for a moment, but then he just smiled back and the day continued all the same. They had breakfast, Natsu went out to buy some things and there he saw an advertisement of a new bar in Hosenka not really far from where they lived.

Perfect place for spend one of those hot summer days.

He came back and asked Lucy for a date to the bar and she gladly accepted.

After a "paper, rock, scissors" match Natsu lost Lucy when to bath first and the blonde disappeared in the bathroom while Natsu sat on the edge of the bed grabbing the bag he had buy and took out Fiore's Weekly Newspaper edition. He left out a sigh when he read it the first page. Fairy Tail was featured there. Natsu closed his eyes and threw the newspaper far away from him.

He cursed.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" the blonde asked while she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Oh Luce!," he smiled "sure I am, why wouldn't I be?"

And she smiled back.

He went in and changed clothes and had the same special care covering his Fairy Tail guild mark as everyday.

Even after **they** warned him, after **he** warned him, Natsu wasn't able to erase it. Fairy Tail, no matter what happened, will ever be his family. And he wasn't willing to forget about them so easily so he left at least the guild mark there. Shinning in his right shoulder.

But there was a problem when he decided to keep the mark.

He had to be extremely careful with it and not allowing Lucy to see it.

Because he won't leave Lucy to go back to Fairy Tail. Never again.

If she happens to see it, then all of the effort to take Lucy far from Fairy Tail would be for worthless.

Getting the farthest they can from Magnolia was their main objective three years ago after **that** happened. Hosenka was the calmest, safest and farthest place so Natsu didn't have any doubt about choosing it. It hurt every time he thought about that.

He abandoned his whole family. He decided to leave them, to leave the only family he'd had and always had been there for him.

He decided to leave them just for one person's sake.

But that person meant his world now.

And that person was the beautiful blonde girl changing clothes by the other side of the door right now. He would had give his life for her… Only if _he'd had the chance._

Anyway, that was the decision he took for her sake, she had to get her away from Magnolia. Because that day three years ago when Lucy woke up in a empty room with no memories, just knowing her name, she felt such a horrible pain in her heart when she listened the name Magnolia.

She felt she belong there, but there was no one there to tell her if that was true. If Magnolia really was his home.

The only one there was Natsu, and he had already took the decision to never tell her that.

Even though when she woke up he hoped, he really hoped she remember him, remember them; but it was useless.

The memories were wiped away.

She didn't remember anything. Not even that the guy in front of her eyes was his past boyfriend, his most closest friend and the person she loved the most.

She didn't remember Erza or Gray, she didn't know even their names.

She didn't remember she once was part of the most powerful and incredible family she'd ever had: Fairy Tail, now she just thinking about them as **_another_** magic guild.

She didn't remember the unfortunate event that happened to her three years ago. Now that event was supposed to be just a car accident in which she lost her memories.

And the best of all for Natsu, she didn't remember she was the last and the most powerful Celestial Mage the world have ever seen. She thought she couldn't use magic.

She thought she was a normal human.

 _The memories were all gone._

Lucy wanted to remember though. They have been searching for her memories all this time, she hoped one day she'll find them.

But she'll never be able to.

Because if the memories came back she'll probably die.

And that wasn't a risk Natsu would take.

So they memories were tided up. Strongly. Really strongly.

And Natsu was the one that had made sure of that.

* * *

 _" **Magic**... Do you believe in magic?"_ a voice whispered in Lucy's head.

Lucy laughed.

"Why would I don't?," she replied "we live in a world made of magic, you just have to believe on it."

The voice didn't say anything this time so Lucy continue her talk, "It's a shame I cannot use magic, there's only a few in this world who can."

 _"Are you sure of that?,_ " this time the voice replied, " _how do you know if you haven't even try?"_

"Try?," she inquired, she was confused. You cannot try to do magic. You born with magic in your body and then, when you know you have that special power, then you can try. But she, she have no magic inside her. That's what Natsu had told her when she woke up that day only knowing her name.

Maybe, there existed any other method —and she didn't know it existed— to have magic. Maybe she could really be a mage? Maybe the voice could tell her the way.

"How do I do that? How do I try?" she cried to the voice.

The little voice only laugh.

 _"Magic... Do you believe on it?"_ the voice repeated.

"I've already told you..." She started but she shut up when the voice started to speak again. It was whispering something.

One only phrase.

 _"Something different. Something different. **Something different**. 'Search, search and you'll find it', isn't that what you say to yourself everyday?"_

Yes, yes that's what she tell herself every morning.

She tell herself she should look up for her memories, she should look for them, for something she couldn't remember but, what was it? What exactly she should look for?

She just didn't know what to search, she just knew it was something different, not only her lost memories. But what was that? If she could only have one memory of her life, then maybe she could have a clue of what was it, but she didn't.

Her mind was blank. Completely erased.

She was nobody.

The voice said at last.

 _"Search and you'll find, Lucy Heartfilia, or may I said 'the last Celestial Mage'"_

And then the voice was gone.

* * *

Near the Hosenka's beach two young people we standing there checking the information they had. They have been lucky, after all this time finally what they needed came to them so they can fulfill their desire.

It was difficult. They knew perfectly what they were doing wasn't right. They knew that possible this isn't what she wanted. But there are some memories you can't erase. And this wasn't the better way to do it, but… No option was left.

They were looking for revenge. Revenge for Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

The bar was almost empty.

Outside the sun had already fallen down and the moon have taken its place in a night without stars. People were already going back to their homes after the afternoon walk, no many people were on the streets and the few ones left were walking slowly with the exception of two that were running out there towards the bar.

They ran so fast, people around them didn't see them, they just see a blur, a shadow. Nothing important.

At least for them.

Inside the bar, Lucy was laughing at Natsu while he was just there doing… Stupid faces.

When Lucy's tears of joy began to fall, Natsu stopped and smile back.

He loved when she laugh. Her laugh made him feel as if nothing have changed. She didn't laugh that much after she woke up. The research of her lost memories, and the sadness she felt as she felt lonely and lost in a world she know nothing about, almost made her depressed.

Fortunately, Natsu was there for her.

Probably if he wasn't there, she couldn't have made it.

It was almost like start from zero.

If you woke up without knowing not even who you are, why, where, what's all this… You'll probably get mad. It felt like a void. Like something was wrong with you, as you don't belong to this world and she just depressed.

But there was Natsu for her. He was that person that helped her, he had made her laugh, made that her happiness is back to them, he had give her everything she need to be happy now, he even help her with the research of her memories.

He was her salvation.

And Lucy was the same thing for he, leaving his family wasn't something that easy to do. What happened to him, three years ago, the pain, the guilty, she was the one who make it all disappear. She was his world now.

He still miss his past life. His time with Lucy.

This new life… It hurt.

It hurt, but somehow he enjoyed his new life. A world were they could be together.

And the same was for her.

* * *

By the time they went out the bar back to home, the sky without stars raised above them. Last time Natsu saw a star in the sky was three years ago. He missed them. But they'll probably won't ever come back.

They started to walk towards their home when he heard a noise. Steps. Two people running towards them. He panicked.

Lucy turned to look at him worried asking what was happening but Natsu didn't reply he looked back, saw a quick flash and take Lucy along with him as he jumped out the danger.

A sharp noise was heard as they fall.

Lucy screamed and cover her head, Natsu covered her with his body to keep her safe. When he open is eyes a big, shiny, beautiful and dangerous ice structure was by his eyes. The sharp block ices cut him but he didn't cared his eyes looked at it without believing it.

 _This magic…_ , he thought almost gasping, _it can't be… Gray?_

He deflected the other attack blowing up all with fire. The fire looked like crimson lotus flower, only an attack it belonged to him. He felt how both of th em stepped back and were shocked. The woman gasped and her companion groaned angry attacking again but she stopped him.

"Gray!" the other voice called confirming Natsu's fears, "Stop!"

Natsu felt dizzy, what was happening? Why was it happening?

And then a shiver crossed all over his body. **His time was over.**

He had been backwards all this time, not showing his face to them, but now what was the point of that? They already knew it was him and soon they'll know who was behind. He think of escape, but it wasn't an option, he could escape from those two.

"Natsu!," Erza called and he face her, something he'd not do in all these years.

He heard Gray mumbling "No way" as Titania continued.

"You… You left the guild three years ago without saying a word after… You know we—," and she shut all of sudden.

They interrupt themselves when they saw the girl who was hiding at Natsu's back. They gasped in horror or pain, Natsu can't tell.

"Impossible. It can't be, Natsu— the... She's... God... She's **_Lucy..."_**

"We've heard rumors but we thought they were just rumors. About the Last Celestial Mage being alive,"

"It can't be… After all this three years…"

The girl was surprised at the mention of her name, but more than surprised curious, curious on why she felt she knew the lady that was talking.

She stepped out her hidden place and was about to get closer to the two strangers when Natsu stopped her grabbing her by her arm. Erza and Gray were staring her wordless until that moment when they seemed to be brought back to reality. Erza was the one who spoke.

"Natsu," she called. He shivered. His eyes met hers and he looked how hard she was trying to not fall apart. She locked her eyes with his. And he wanted to be gone.

A slash of guilty hit him. He had abandoned her, he had abandoned them all. The entire guild.

"Three years ago Natsu," she started while clenching her fists "I saw how Lucy was killed by a monster."

Natsu memories flashed fast in his mind. He cursed. Everything was blurry. Everything was full of the memories he wanted to forget.

Everything.

Erza's voice brought him back to reality.

"Now, I want you to tell me. What's she doing here with _ **you?"**_

* * *

 **Notes: Somehow, I managed to finish it :'D I though I'll never get to finish it. I know Hosenka is not the farthest and the safest city since it's Fiore's #1 resort but let's imagine it is.**

 **I hope you've like it!**

 **Review, follow and fave plz?**


End file.
